bakugenerationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bastion Misawa
Bastion Misawa, known in Japan as Daichi Misawa, is a highly analytic duelist who resides in the Obelisk White dorm at Duel Academy. Bastion is a mathematic genius who covers his cards and the walls of his room with endless numeric formulae, believing that everything in life can be calculated arithmetically. The neglect of his character is a running gag throughout the series in both incarnations. Originally a rival and friend of Jaden Yuki, Bastion's role in the anime decreases as each arc passes Design Bastion's usual outfit consists of the standard Obelisk White. His black hair is neatly arranged, with a large portion flushed back and slightly to his left, featuring different layers where the sloping changes direction. He carries an Academy-issued Duel Disk on his left hand. Biography Bastion came as #1 in the entry examinations, and is generally regarded as the best newcomer student. He and Jaden Yuki first met during the examinations, Jaden referring to him as "#2," and himself as "#1." After seeing Jaden defeat Dr. Crowler, Bastion himself agrees with these titles. After defeating Chazz Princeton in a public duel, Bastion is offered entrance into Obelisk Blue, but declines, saying he promised himself he would not advance to Obelisk Blue until he was the #1 duelist of the freshman class, and in order to do so, would have to defeat Jaden, who he viewed as #1. He builds a seventh deck, seemingly based off his Water deck, devoted to sealing certain cards so that an opponent will not be able to summon most of his or her monsters. Bastion uses the seventh deck against Jaden, preventing the use of "Polymerization" with "Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell", therefore keeping Jaden from calling forth his stronger monsters, but is still defeated when Jaden uses a combination of "Elemental Hero Wildheart" and "Cyclone Boomerang" to destroy his Spell and Trap cards. Due to his skill, Bastion is one of the seven duelists that receive a key to the Spirit Gate that can unleash the Sacred Beast Cards. Bastion only duels one of the Shadow Riders, Tania. Although Bastion uses his Magnet monsters, which use opposing plus and minus charges to stop his opponent's attacks and fuse to become stronger, he eventually loses. Afterwards, he is stripped of his free will to a degree and becomes infatuated with Tania. He returns to normal after Jaden defeats her and she runs off leaving her Shadow Charm behind. At one point during the second year, angered by the fact that he was not considered for entry into The Society of Light, Bastion challenges Sartorius to a duel in order prove his strength and disband the Society. Chazz, however, takes Sartorius' place, and although Bastion has the means of being victorious, Sartorius takes advantage of his self-doubt and desire to be accepted, convincing him to intentionally lose to Chazz and finally join the organization. Following his conversion, Bastion is regulated to the sidelines, watching helplessly as other Society members are given the opportunity to duel Jaden and convert other school members into their group, while he himself is assigned no such tasks. He tries to show loyalty to the society by bleaching his hair white, but nobody notices him. When the Genex Tournament started, he tried to challenge Prince Ojin to a battle, but Sartorius battles the latter instead. After weeks of such torture, as well as a conversation with Dr. Eisenstein, he grows "enlightened" about his worth as a duelist and as a person, and leaves the Society of his own accord to pursue his goals. After leaving The Society of Light, Bastion follows Eisenstein back to his laboratory and becomes his impromptu apprentice, helping him with an experiment in quantum mechanics. However, the experiment goes wrong, and Bastion is flung into the same alternate world that Jaden and his friends, as well as the entire Duel Academy main building, is pulled into after Jaden's duel with Professor Viper. There, he wandered the world for an indeterminate amount of time, until he is finally reunited with his friends. When Blair Flannigan is found injured, Bastion offers to help her get the medical attention she needs by locating a submarine he had spotted earlier in his travels, and attempting to use it to get her out of the campus building and to a hospital. After volunteering himself to Jaden and co.'s mission to rescue Jesse Anderson who was still trapped in an alternate dimension, Bastion meets up with Tania again, who herself was pulled in from her own dimension. The two wander around to protect the dimension's inhabitants. He later comes to inform Jaden about Yubel's plan to unite all 12 dimensions together and then urges Jaden to accept The Supreme King because The Supreme King is a part of his soul, and without him, he won't have the power to stop Yubel. Bastion decides to stay in the alternate dimension with Tania, which is where he is presumed to still be. However, among the silhouetted images of duelists that Nightshroud shows to Jaden is one that strongly resembles Bastion. Gallery LightMisawa.jpg|Bastion BE.jpg|Blast Elico Trthbf.jpg|Tripod Epsilon Aombf.jpg|Abis Omega